Bridge to terabithia 2: una segunda oportunidad
by Universe15
Summary: a jess se le es dado una segunda oportunidad sera capaz de salvar a leslie o leslie morira de nuevo, dejen review por favor y esta basada en la pelicula del 2007
1. una segunda oportunidad

**Nota de autor: no soy dueño de puente a terabithia y no me pertenece, por cierto esta historia tendra pocos capitulos pero sera interesante.**

* * *

Jess se despertó estaba en un lugar oscuro y no sabía dónde estaba.

-donde estoy y que hago aquí –dijo jess.

-estas en el cielo, porque yo te traje aquí –dijo un hombre de edad ya avanzada con túnica blanca.

-en el cielo a caso estoy muerto –dijo jess.

-no, no estás muerto yo te traje aquí para darte un segunda oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, algo que muy pocos han llegado a merecer, y que yo dios decido quien se la merece –dijo dios.

-como que una segunda oportunidad –pregunto jess confundió.

-te daré la oportunidad de salvar a Leslie ges puedes evitar que ella muera, pero esa es tu decisión, pero tengo una advertencia no niegues ir con la señora Edmunds al museo pero invita a Leslie –dijo dios

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro otras ves

-Que paso tuve un sueño muy extraño –dijo jess cuando despertó pensando que todo había sido un sueño y que no había hablado con dios y había pasado 1 año desde que Leslie murió ahogada en el rio hasta que su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos

\- jess ponme atención te habla por teléfono tu novia- dijo maybell

-no es mi novia –dijo jess sin entender que pasaba mientras maybelle salió de la habitación.

-bueno –dijo jess por el teléfono.

-Hola ges habla la señora Edmunds quería invitarte al museo porque mis sobrinos cancelaron a última hora- dijo la señora Edmuns.

Jess no podía creer lo que escuchaba y pensó en lo que soñó, y vio su calendario y se dio cuenta que lo que le paso fue más que un sueño realmente dios le había dado una segunda oportunidad y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer y también recordó la advertencia de dios.

-señora Edmunds me guitaría ir pero ¿podemos invitar a Leslie? –pregunto jess.

-claro entre más personas mejor –dijo la señora edmunds

-bueno voy a avisarle a Leslie –dijo jess colgando el teléfono y salió directo a la casa de Leslie.

* * *

**Voy a interntar actualizar lo mas pronto posible**


	2. el regreso

**Nota de autor: perdón la tardanza pero estaba muy ocupado**

* * *

Jess y Leslie habían regresado del museo con la Srta. edmunds quien los dejo frente a la casa de jess.

-adiós chicos-dijo la Srta. Edmunds yéndose en su coche.

-adiós-dijeron jess y Leslie al mismo tiempo.

Entonces la mamá de jess llamada Nancy salió.

-hola Leslie, veo que les fue bien en su visita al museo-dijo Nancy.

-sí estuvo divertido mamá-dijo jess.

-Leslie quieres quedarte a cenar-dijo Nancy

-sí pero tengo que avisarles a mis padres-dijo Leslie.

-bien te esperamos-dijo la Nancy entrando a la casa.

-bien voy a decirles a mis padres te veo luego, y luego vamos a terabithia-dijo Leslie yéndose a su casa.

Jess iba a entrar a su casa cuando oyó que alguien le hablaba volteo y era un hombre joven que vestia ropas negras.

-Hola jess-dijo serio el hombre.

-quien eres y como sabes mi nombre-dijo jess.

-no importa quién soy, sino a lo que vengo-dijo el hombre.

-bien a que viniste-dijo jess preocupado.

-soy un angel enviado de dios, vine a decirte que tengas cuidado y que cuides a Leslie, también que tomaste una buena decisión al ir con la señora edmunds al museo e invitar a Leslie-dijo el angel.

-¿ángel? No pareces un ángel y que hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido al museo con la señora edmunds-dijo jess.

-los ángeles no somos como los ponen en las películas, y sobre la señora edmunds es como las reglas de los universos una simple decisión podría cambiarlo todo, si la señora edmunds no hubiera venido por ti y Leslie ella hubiera muerto en un accidente de tráfico terrible, debido a eso-dijo el angel. En ese momento Leslie llego y alcanzo a oírlo todo.

-que es eso que dijo el-dijo Leslie. Jess le explico todo lo que había sucedido sobre su muerte con el incidente de la cuerda, su encuentro con dios y todo.

-es enserio eso o me juegas una broma jess-dijo Leslie sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Bien mi tiempo aquí termino, me voy-dijo el angel desapareciendo en un has de luz muy brillante.

-o por dios todo eso, lo de mi muerte era cierto, lo de la cuerda, tu encuentro con dios-dijo Leslie con lo que acaaba de ver era suficiente para creer lo que dijo jess.

-si Leslie es cierto, te salve, no te lo dije la primera vez pero te amo Leslie-dijo jess.

-yo también te amo jess-dijo Leslie

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota de autor 2:aqui termina el sgundo capitulo pero abra un tercer capitulo**


	3. la revelacion

**Nota de autor:**lamento la tardanza no se me ocurrio mucho asi que esto es lo que se me ocurrio.

* * *

Jess y Leslie estaban en la casa de jess y la madre de jess le sugirió a leslie que invitaran a los padres de Leslie a su casa a comer, y Leslie lo hizo y estaban jess y sus padres y hermanas, y Leslie con sus padres. Jess y leslie habían decidido decirles a sus padres lo que había ocurrido.

-papa, mama, padres y hermanas de jess, tenemos algo que contarles-comenzó leslie, jess les conto todo lo que le había pasado su experiencia conociendo a dios el regreso en el tiempo para salvar a leslie también lo que ocurrió antes de conocer a dios y salvar a leslie.

-jess, leslie esto que nos acaban de contar suena muy improbable que suceda no creen que fue un sueño-dijo judy. Entonces vieron un destello de luz que apareció en medio de la casa y un sujeto con vestimenta negra apareció.

-hola-dijo el sujeto de negro que apareció.

-quien usted y como entro aquí-dijo bill.

-mama, papa él es el ángel que les mencionamos-dijeron jess y leslie al mismo tiempo. Y el angel saludo.

-bueno en realidad mi nombre es Gabriel-dijo Gabriel.

-que le hiciste a mi hija para que creyera eso que nos dijo-dijo Nancy. Entonces Gabriel desapareció y apareció en un sofá.

-bueno entiendo que no crean que soy un angel, pero solo bine a recomendarle a jess que para que ustedes le crean diga algo que no sabe en esta época y que en futuro supo, o que diga algo que pruebe eso, bueno me voy-dijo desapareciendo en un haz de luz. Entonces los padres de jess empezaron a creer la historia de jess, pero los padres de leslie aun dudaban, entonces jess les recordó que el no conocía a la abuela de leslie pero que la habia conocido antes de viajar en el tiempo y ellos no le creyeron porque no la habia visto en persona ni en fotografias. entonces decidió demostrárles haciendo un dibujo de ella, entonces al mirarlo se sorprendieron por el hecho que en el dibujo la abuela de leslie llevaba un vestido que solo los padres de leslie vieron y leslie no conocía y que su abuela solo lo usaba en los funerales entonces todos por lo que vieron y oyeron empezaron a creerles.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**nota de autor:**bueno que les parecio voy a hacer el proximo capitulo mas largo


	4. fin

**Nota de autor: **aqui esta el ultimo capitulo espero que les guste

* * *

Jess y leslie iban corriendo hacia el arroyo ellos habían dejado que sus padres hablaran sobre todo lo que paso, y llegaron al arroyo.

-leslie recuerda lo que te dije la cuerda se va a romper-dijo jess.

-si jess, aun no puedo creer que hallas viajado en el tiempo con ayuda de dios para salvarme-dijo leslie. Entonces vieron que maybelle los siguió.

-jess eso que le dijiste a nuestros padres y a los padres de leslie es cierto-dijo maybelle.

-si maybelle todo fue cierto, y gracias a lo que me paso prometo ser un mejor hermano-dijo jess.

-¿enserio?-pregunto maybelle.

-si-respondió jess.

-oye jess entonces si no podemos cruzar por la cuerda entonces como cruzaremos-dijo leslie.

-podemos esperar a que el árbol que se va caer caiga, es algo que sucedió antes de que viajara al pasado-dijo jess.

-bien pero cuando va a caer-dijo leslie.

-en esta semana, pero no estoy seguro de cuando-dijo jess.

-bien entonces tenemos que esperar-dijo maybelle.

Pero entonces oyeron un ruido y muy fuerte y era el árbol que se iba a caer se hicieron a un lado antes de que el árbol les pudiera hacer daño y el árbol rodo y termino de la misma forma en que jess lo recordaba.

-guau eso si que fue rápido-dijo impresionada maybelle.

-si podemos cruzar, pero con cuidado la primera vez por poco maybelle se cae-dijo jess.

-enserio por poco y me caigo en el futuro-maybelle.

-sí pero lo evite, luego construí un puente-dijo jess.

-bien entonces esta vez podremos ayudarte, que tal si vamos por los materiales-dijo leslie. Entonces se fueron-

**10 años después**

Jess y leslie estaban dentro de una iglesia jess llevaba un esmoquin y leslie llevaba un vestido de novia ese era el dia en que se casaban. Jess estaba muy feliz de poder estar con leslie, y también estaba agradecido con dios por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota de autor:** lamento si el capitulo fue corto pero fue lo único que pude hacer


End file.
